Kanaya Maryam
grimAuxiliatrix is one of the Trolls. Her associated zodiac sign is Virgo. She capitalizes the first letter of every word, and writes in dark green. She is represented by the symbol ♍ in illustrations. She is the last member of the Red Team to enter the Medium. Despite being one of the four original trolls seen in the comic, her real name is still unknown. Biography Her appearance is similar to that of the other trolls. Gray skin, black hair, horns, pointed teeth, and her astrological symbol in the color she types. Of note is that her left horn curves into a hook, emulating the tail of her astrological symbol when viewed from the front. Two of her teeth are protruding, similar to a vampire's fangs. The shape of her hair is vaguely reminiscent of John's. GA, unlike Karkat Vantas, actually seems to be helpful, as perhaps fits with her chumhandle ("auxiliatrix" in Latin means "a helpful woman"). GA contacts Rose on her birthday, and states that she is on an entirely different timeline than the Homestuck Kids. However, she also says that they have spoken just minutes ago from her (GA's) point of view. GA also asks to be Rose's friend, saying she "Thinks Were Supposed To." Rose accepts, because she doesn't know what else to do. GA admits that their plan to troll Rose and her friends wasn't thought all the way through, and appears to be getting tips from Rose. Hivebent She first appears with a chainsaw on 6/26/10 on an island close to a red frog temple, suggesting she is on the red team. She is similar to Jade as both use considerably advanced weapons for their strifespecibi than others and she also lives in a house that is identical to Jade's. The nearby landscape is also very similar, to the point where if you were to overlay her location with Jade's island, the house, frog temple and volcano would all be in exactly the same spot. Furthermore, she also possesses a lunchtop, like Jade's, except instead of squiddles, it has what appears to be cuttlefish on it. Also, perhaps the most shocking correlation is that her text/blood color, is Jade. At some point much later, she uses her chainsaw to amputate Tavros Nitram's legs to allow him to have robotic legs. Personality She seems not to be very good with computers, as she has trouble using the viewport application on her computer, and needs to ask Sollux Captor for help on how to use it. She also is very reluctant to troll Rose, attempting to leave after typing only a few lines. As it turns out, her first trolling victim is not Rose, but John, who answers Rose's computer while Rose is asleep. As a result, GA gains the impression that Rose is mixed-up and not very smart. She has been seen asking Dave for advice on ways to talk to Rose; at first it was implied that she has a crush on Rose; this was denied at first but seems possible, as her conversation with Dave is how to have a chat with Rose, unlike AdiosToreador who asked Rose how to troll Dave more effectively. However, later when she takes Dave's advice to go back and pester Rose, Rose seems to think that she has a crush on Dave, implying that she most likely does not have a crush on either of them. Also, both Rose and Dave have been calling her "Bro" for some reason. They may think that she is a male, or the term may be considered gender-neutral. Alternately, they may have merely slipped up. Further establishing her helpfulness, more than one troll has called her a meddler, and aG has referred to her as "Lousy st8pid godd8mn supportive fri8nd!". At one point in the Trolls' continuity, she uses her chainsaw to amputate Tavros' paralyzed legs in his sleep, so he can be fitted with robo-legs. Given her chumhandle of Grim Auxiliatrix, this suggests she is the kind of person given to unpleasant actions for another's benefit. (She did not appear to relish the act herself.) Lusus/Kernelsprite GA's Lusus is a large, flying moth-like creature. It has a skull-like face, lips, and two horns, one of them bent like gA's. It is possibly based off of the Grammia virgo, or Virgin Tiger Moth. It is indeed a virgin Mother Grub that abdicated and took on the role of a lusus. It apparently died of natural causes. GA rejects the idea that the Mobius Double Reacharound Virus is responsible for the deaths of the Lusus, believing it instead to be a consequence of playing Sgrub. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Trolls